Guild/gbs
Guild Broker Services (GBS) SUSPENDED PROGRAM SUSPENDED THIS PROGRAM IS SUSPENDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE Thank you to those who have assisted during the "beta-testing" phase. We will let you know if and when this program is re-activated. Terms of Service (TOS) # Details of this program are subject to change without notice. #This program only applies to in-game items, in-game currency #This program only applies to those items valued at Five (5) Plat or less. Items over Five (5) Plat in value are not eligible to be sold under this Agreement and are not afforded any protections under this agreement #ALL agreements must be reported to the Guild Leader or Assistant Guild Leaders and recorded on this page in order to be considered "Sanctioned" by Retributions Blade. Any agreement entered into that is not recorded on this page is not sanctioned. If you've entered into such agreement it is your responsibility to ensure that the Officer has reported it correctly and that it has been recorded on this page prior to turning any item over to the Officer # OFFICERS are the only rank authorized as GBS Representatives. (Additional reps/ranks may be selected at a later date) # Any agreement arranged outside these guidelines are not "Guild Sanctioned" agreements and as such are not afforded the sucurities or guarantees provided by these guidelines # Only Guild Sanctioned Agreements are guaranteed and backed by the Guild # Players who have obtained the guild rank of "MEMBER" or higher are eligible to participate in the GBS program. # GBS services are offered on an "AS AVAILABLE" basis # GBS participation is STRICTLY VOLUNTARY # The GBS program is a PRIVILEGE NOT A RIGHT # NO PERSONAL INFORMATION USED # PASSWORD NOT REQUIRED # The GBS program is a guild benefit arrangement made between ONE OFFICER and ONE MEMBER only # Guild Broker Services Sales are limited to 20 items on the broker at one time maximum per member account # The GBS program is FREE - NO FEES. TIPS ARE NOT ALLOWED for ANY reason # Guild Members have 24 hours from the time an item is sold to file any complaint. # GBS Representatives may provide a screenshot of the sales log as proof of sale # GBS Representatives agree to place member's items on a world broker at the price specified by the member # PRICING GUIDE - Guild Members must choose one of the following at time agreement is entered into: ## SET PRICE - Place items for sale at a set price and leave item at that price until sold ## LOWEST PRICE - Have items dropped to lowest current broker sale or up to 1 gold below current broker sale price each time when checked by GBS Representative (usually at least once every three days) # GBS Representatives agree to send sale proceeds to member once every 72 hours minimum # GBS Representatives may (or may not) agree to hold funds for a member (due to plat/level restrictions) on a case by case basis # GBS Representatives may (or may not) agree to purchase broker merchandise for the member on a case by case basis # GBS Representatives agree to return all unsold merchandise upon member request or upon agreement termination # Members who enter into GBS arrangements agree to accept the Sole Right of Remedy shown below # The GBS program may be terminated at any time, by either party, for any reason, without prior notice # GBS services may be offered to Bronze or Silver Account Holders (subject to availability) # In the event the GBS Representative leaves the position of Officer, the GBS agreement is immediately terminated, all items may either be returned to the member or a private agreement may be arranged. # Members who violate the spirit or rule of this benefit may be subject to sanctions # GBS Representatives who violate the spirit or rule of this benefit may be subject to sanctions # Members may SIGN UP for the Guild Broker Services program -''' HERE''' ---- Current GBM Representatives (who have an available opening) ---- Members Seeking GBM Representation ---- Current GBM Agreements Guild Points - GP SUSPENDED One (1) Guild Point (GP) is awarded per player, (who has reached full member rank) per month for those who have entered into a GBM agreement. Guild Points are awarded during the first five days of the following month by the Representative holding the agreement. Guild Points are not awarded for partial months. Guild Points are not awarded to Newcomers or Pledges (grandfathered into the program). ---- Agreement Cancellation Details Members or Representatives MAY CANCEL any GBM agreement AT ANY TIME - FOR ANY REASON - with the Sole Right of Remedy being the cancellation of the agreement, return of any unsold merchandise and refund of (up to) Five (5) plat based on the "Sole Right of Remedy" procedures outlined below. ---- Sole Right of Remedy In the event a member believes they were not compensated for any ONE item given to a GBM Representative, they have the option to terminate the agreement immediately and the right to have all unsold merchandise returned. Guild Members then have the right to file a complaint with the Guild Leader or Assistant Guild Leader. If such complaint is received #This agreement becomes immediately void and terminated #The guild will conduct an investigation of the facts to determine validity of the complaint #If the complaint is determined valid - ##The guild will determine a fair market value of the item in question (using methods such as Broker Pricing, Auction Channel, Crafting Channel, or Guild Officer evaluation) ##The guild will then forward the fair market value price in currency to the Guild Member via In-Game Mail with notification of the termination of this agreement and will fulfill all obligations of the Guild to the Member and conclude this agreement ##Both Officer and Member involved in the complaint will be permanently removed from the Guild Broker Services Program #If the complaint is determined invalid - ##The member will be permanently removed from the Guild Broker Services Program ##All items currently held on the Broker will be immediately removed and returned via IN-GAME MAIL only to the member ##Notice given via in-game mail from the Guild Leader of the findings of such complaint and reasons for findings along with notice of agreement termination ##If conclusive evidence was reached that member was paid based on the Market Sales Report, no additional monies will be refunded to the member, instead the only remedy afforded to the member at that point would be the return of all other items still on the broker, and termination of agreement/services.##In cases where the complaint is determined to be invalid, the Guild Officer will be allowed to continue offering services within the Broker agreement at their choice This is the ONLY REMEDY afforded to the member or representative as all parties acknowledge this arrangement is totally voluntary and each party accepts all risks associated with such venture. ALL participating parties acknowledge that no claim, petition or request may be filed with Sony, Everquest, Legends of Norrath, GMs or any other agency regarding this venture and that any action undertaken in regards to this venture is at MEMBERS OWN RISK. Category:Browse Category:Guild